<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was Love by antariksa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396364">It Was Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antariksa/pseuds/antariksa'>antariksa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Languages, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antariksa/pseuds/antariksa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A famous ex-celebrity-couple, Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung, meet up again through a new reality show "Memories of Me" after had been out of touch for approximately two years since broken up. Telling the whole world for the first time behind the story of what went wrong until they decided to end their 7-years relationship as a couple. There, they eventually learned the ugly truth that comes from their separation. A tearful confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for JAEDOFESS 1st FICFEST 2021prompt #12</p><p>The language used in this works are mixed between English and Bahasa Indonesia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>YONHAP NEWS AGENCY</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Kim Do-young </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Memories of Me’, actor-slash-singer Kim Do-young first appearance on reality show</strong>
</p><p><strong>Entertainment</strong> · 20:20 January 1, 2020.</p><p>SEOUL, Jan. 1 (Yonhap) — Child actor-turned-singer, Kim Doyoung, is confirmed to star in his first ever reality show since debut. Gaining high expectations from public who eager to see the artist's fresh and natural sides outside his current field of work as a celebrity.</p><p>Based on the teaser uploaded in tvN official YouTube channel yesterday, which teases us with a glimpse of some scenes from the upcoming show, netizen speculating that it seems like in one of its episode, Kim is being set up to meet three of his first : first love, first boyfriend, and first ex. (Not so) surprisingly, all of them (we've been knew) came in the form of one person : Jung Jaehyun, or Jay —if we're referring to the singer's stage name— main vocalist also keyboardist of the rising star alternative rock band, Sunny Side Up. Formerly known as Kim's long-time-<em>ex</em>-boyfriend.</p><p>That 15-seconds-duration-video alone already making the internet went wild. The keywords 'Kim Doyoung' and 'Jung Jaehyun' skyrocketed in Twitter and Naver search bar, making the two artists became hot trending topic in no time.</p><p>The public as if transformed into zombie who thirst for their moment being with each other, which considered understandable because Jung and Kim never showed up even once in the same event after the article of their separation leaked out by the media outlet back in summer 2018. The very-same-news which made fans all over the world left broken-hearted after witnessing the fact that their favorite couple confimed to be broken up.</p><p>The reality show itself, titled 'Memories of Me', is scheduled to be aired in tvN this Saturday at 10 PM KST. With five episodes airing once a week, it means the finals will fall on Feb 1st, 2020 which also happened to be the day of Kim Doyoung's 25th birthday.</p><p>Make sure to stay tune to find out more about the couple.</p><p>huang.rj@yna.co.kr</p><p>(END)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PANNCHOA</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[enter-talk] WHO SAID JAEDO COUPLE HAS BEEN SINKING?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunday, February 2<sup>nd</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>These are the recaps of what basically happened on ‘Memories of Me’ final episode.</p>
<ul>
<li>Doyoung had no idea Jaehyun will present. I personally think this is 100% real, not scripted, judging solely from Kim’s utterly shocked expression when Jung suddenly appeared out of nowhere dressing like a runway model. (<em>PS :</em> <em>OP’s literally screaming while watching this scene because Jung Jaehyun is so freaking hot in suit and comma hair).</em>
</li>
<li>They played ‘Truth or Drink’. This is a famous game on YouTube platform, usually played by a couple, exes, parents &amp; kids, even between in-laws.</li>
<li>The rule is simple, each take turns reading a question written on a piece of paper. Either you simply give an answer, or you can choose to drink (a glass of soju, in this case) if you don’t feel like answering the question. Think of ‘Truth or Dare’ but with liquor in addition as some sort of punishment (?)</li>
</ul><p>And here’s some questions getting asked. For future reference, (J) is for Jaehyun and (D) is for Doyoung.</p>
<ul>
<li>(D) Am I a better lover than who you’re currently with?
<ul>
<li>Jung (surprisingly) said he’s <em>currently</em> An answer which also automatically burying the rumour circulating about him being in a relationship with one of famous Blackpink member (I won’t name names, sorry. Blinks are scary!).</li>
<li>And yes, Doyoung is still his bestest. (<em>Aww ~)</em>
</li>
<li>But Kim is a little bit suspicious though. When the PD asked Jung whether he think Doyoung feels the same way, he immediately shakes his head without even sparing time for thinking. Does that mean Kim is in relationship right now? I, honestly, have no idea.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>(J) How long did it take you to get over us and what did you do to help yourself get over it?
<ul>
<li>Doyoung first reaction is laughing, then he CHOOSE TO DRINK.</li>
<li>This is where the game is slowly getting more interesting. Kim is being known to have <em>almost </em>zero level tolerance with alcohol. He’s getting tipsy even with a glass of red wine, so why he decided to throw himself under the bus like that? Soju is for a hard-drinker and this question is in intermediate level anyway. Makes me wonder just how bad he’s dealing with their separation until he can’t talk about it with confidence.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>(D) Do you think I’ll be a great husband?
<ul>
<li>(J) F*ck yeah! (Yup, he’s really swearing on national television. Must be getting used to American culture while promoting there for a long period of time).</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>(J) When did you know it was over?
<ul>
<li>Doyoung’s explanation kind of mind-blowing.</li>
<li>We all knew that Kim is more populer than Jung, <em>initially</em>. It’s something that can’t be helped because he’s been in this industry ever since he was still a kid. Doyoung is charming, smart, witty, and kind-hearted. Korea loves him dearly. He literally can be with anybody, but he chose Jung anyway. Leaving behind all the confession he got from his charming co-stars to stay with his childhood bestfriend.</li>
<li>So, when Doyoung answered “When your career became more important than me”, I felt speechless.</li>
<li>I mean HOW? How on earth a dazzling superstar like him feeling inferior in the face of rookie singer Jung Jaehyun exactly two-years ago?</li>
<li>But love is a game of two. If Doyoung was always there for Jaehyun despite the actor’s busy schedules, it’s understandable if he wants it to be reciprocated, especially when Jaehyun finally entering and being recognized for his skills in the entertainment industry. Not just because for his status as Kim Doyoung’s boyfie.</li>
<li>I think Jaehyun must be really messed up that time. Maybe he was too greedy to be in the same popularity with his boyfriend. Well— he got it anyways, but what for? Doyoung’s heart already full of bruised, too damaged to be healed by the same person who caused it to be shattered.</li>
<li>Sunny Side Up reported entering the Billboard chart not long after that, but as an exchange, Jaehyun also losing his sweetheart.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>(D) I dare you to kiss me on my mouth or you have to take two shots
<ul>
<li>Okay, Doyoung is getting a DARE card. Strange, suddenly he’s being so stiff.</li>
<li>And Jaehyun choose to drink because he said that he’s a gentleman (?)</li>
<li>Booooo, the viewers’s anticipation took a downfall</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>(J) Do you still love me?
<ul>
<li>Kim refilling his soju glass. I REPEAT, KIM DOYOUNG AGAIN CHOOSING VIOLENCE OVER BARE HIS HEART OUT.</li>
<li>JAEDO SHIPS STILL SAILING, PEOPLE. We’ve been knew.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>(D) Would you go out with me again?
<ul>
<li>(J) *sighed deeply* You know the answer.</li>
<li>YES! THE ANSWER IS YES, RIGHT?! Your eyes, your red ears speak everything, Jung Jaehyun.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>post response :</p><p>[+5.27K] [-127]</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 1,984, -14]</li>
</ol><p>         I even skipped final episode of ‘The World of The Married’ in order to watch this.</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 1,534, -13]</li>
</ol><p>         It’s okay, Jaehyun. We can see it. You still love him, don’t you?</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 1,260, -5]</li>
</ol><p>         For those who assuming that one of them is cheating, back off!! It takes a lot of courage for someone as popular as them to be able to pour their heart out on national television like that. I, myself, don’t think I will have such a braveness to face my ex-lover to tell her how much I missed <em>us</em> in the past. And just because Doyoung rarely said anything as a reply doesn’t make him love any less. Damnit, can’t you see the tears glistening in his eyes?</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 1,168, -0]  </li>
</ol><p>         The scene where the two of them being still and choked up while trying hard to hold up all that tears threatening to burst like a waterfall really broke my heart. Their eyes are watering when the camera zooming in. I pray for you both to find happiness after this. Fighting!</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 916, -7]</li>
</ol><p>         For the first time in my entire life, I felt relieved I’m a regular person and not a celebrity or superstar.</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 800, -0]</li>
</ol><p>        So, we finally get an answer about the song ‘How can I love the heartbreak, you’re the one I love’ that Jung wrote for AKMU sibling last year is really meant for Kim, right?</p><p>         ➥ Not only that. The title track for Sunny Side Up 3<sup>rd</sup> full album released not long after the two broken up also rumoured to be written for Kim.</p><p>             ➥ What’s the song called?</p><p>                 ➥‘I Still Love You’. It topped Billboard chart in America, but since the songs is in English, I think it’s not entering Korea’s Melon chart.</p><p>                     ➥ Heol, daebak. I just checked Melon and that song is currently ranked number 1.</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 776, -0]</li>
</ol><p>         As a long-time fan for the two of them, to all of you who left a comment saying that Jaehyun is the one being more hurt in this relationship, kindly please check out Kim Doyoung’s performance in Yoo Hee-yeol’s Sketchbook episode where he’s being invited to covered a song from his favorite sunbaenim. The recording for the show was taken a few weeks after Sunny Side Up ‘I Still Love You’ being released in music platform, so you can safely assume that this is Doyoung’s very own way of replying to Jaehyun’s song confession.</p><p>         ➥ Is someone kind enough to share me in which episode OP is referring to? Doyoung’s been in that show from quite a lot btw.</p><p>            ➥ <em><span class="u">20170318 Yu Huiyeol’s Sketchbook – Taeyeon – Fine</span></em></p><p>                ➥Thank you for the link!</p><p>         ➥ For international fans who don’t understand <em>Hangeul</em>, “Fine’ is a song that depicts the sentiments and internal struggles of moving on from a break-up. The song itself is not easy to be sung, judging from a lot of high key notes present. And the lyrics is so deep, up to the point that Taeyeon herself sometimes spotted struggling to contain her emotions throughout performing this song in her live performances (concert, music show, etc). Doyoung is famous to be an avid fan of Taeyeon’s works (he literally mentioned about it everywhere), therefore he could pick any of her other songs to be covered like ‘Rain’ or “11:11’ which more suitable with his range of voice and vocal color. I should agree with OP’s opinion. The fact that Doyoung picked ‘Fine’ to be performed that day is obviously meant to convey something. Maybe, he too was struggling with their separation.</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 691, -0]</li>
</ol><p>         Unpopular opinion but seeing Jaehyun and Doyoung last night in television made me realized once again that relationship is an organic thing. One time is good but doesn’t mean it will always be good forever. It need attention from time to time. You can’t take love for granted because it won’t last if not properly maintained. That’s why marriage is a serious thing. Devoting your own life to live with another person is sitting on a whole new difficulty level. It’s a companionship that you should seek, because love itself proved to be insufficient to be able to unite two different head.</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 547, -0]</li>
</ol><p>         Aside from Kim Doyoung’s and Sunny Side Up songs that suddenly ranked high in Melon per this morning, DAY6 – Letting Go also spotted entering back in the chart. I can’t believe we get a season two of Korea’s national heartbreak day.</p>
<ol>
<li>[+ 476, -1.2K]</li>
</ol><p>        Nobody going to talk about Doyoung’s possible new love interest? I’m looking forward for someone who’s gonna making a conspiracy theory, maybe.</p><p>        ➥ HAHA seriously what’s with all the downvote in this comment? All of you are being delusional. Jung Jaehyun may still deeply in love with him, but too bad Kim Doyoung already move-on!! That’s the fact. Mark my words.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>LINE Today</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>BREAKING NEWS : Dispatch Ungkap Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Doyoung Telah Lama Berpacaran</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dipublikasikan 12.23, 07/02 · Anonymous</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jakarta, CNN Indonesia — Aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal asal Korea Selatan, Do Kyungsoo (D.O) dari grup idola EXO dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan rekan satu profesinya di dunia hiburan yang tak lain adalah Kim Doyoung — aktor dan penyanyi solo yang bernaung di agensi yang sama dengannya.</p><p>Pihak perwakilan dari SM Entertainment sendiri telah mengeluarkan konfirmasi untuk menanggapi rumor yang beredar. Melalui pernyataan resmi, mereka membenarkan bahwa kedua artisnya tersebut memang tengah menjalin hubungan.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“</em>
    <em>Hello. This is SM Entertainment. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Regarding the article published by Dispatch about our artists this morning, we would like to make an official statement.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It is true that EXO’s D.O (Do Kyungsoo) and Kim Doyoung has been in a relationship. The two of them slowly began to develop feelings for each other since November last year. We apologize for keeping the news from the fans. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>At that time, the agency had reached an agreement with the artists who wish to keep their current relationship as a secret due to inappropriate timing, referring to D.O current status as an active soldier in the military service and Doyoung’s personal circumstance which cannot be disclosed. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Therefore, we ask fans and reporters for their kind understanding.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Thank you.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Seperti diketahui bersama, Kyungsoo tengah menjalani wajib militer sejak awal tahun 2019 silam. Sebuah keputusan yang cukup mengejutkan para penggemar mengingat usianya yang kala itu bahkan belum resmi menginjak 30 tahun. D.O sendiri merupakan salah satu anggota EXO yang paling jauh dari incaran wartawan bila menyangkut masalah asmara. Selama ini, media lebih tertarik dengan pencapaian prestasinya, baik itu dalam bidang akting maupun dunia tarik suara.</p><p>Berdasarkan pengamatan yang dihimpun oleh tim Dispatch, kedekatan diantara kedua selebriti papan atas ini diduga terjalin semakin intim semenjak Doyoung memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam keluarga besar SM Entertainment. Langkah yang ditempuh demi mendukung kiprahnya sebagai seorang penyanyi di industri hiburan mengingat agensinya yang lama selama ini hanya berfokus untuk mengembangkan karirnya di bidang drama serta film layar lebar. Memilih untuk menutup mata atas potensi dan kemampuan Doyoung dalam menggetarkan hati para penggemar dengan suaranya yang tak kalah merdu dengan penyanyi IU.  </p><p>Dari beberapa foto yang dibagikan oleh Dispatch, D.O kedapatan lebih dari satu kali mengunjungi kediaman pribadi Doyoung yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Puncaknya terjadi di tanggal 1 Februari kemarin atau bertepatan dengan perayaan ulang tahun Doyoung yang ke-25, dimana keduanya tertangkap basah oleh kamera wartawan sedang berjalan sambil bermesraan dengan jemari yang saling bertautan, beranjak keluar dari salah satu restoran mewah yang berlokasi di bilangan Apgujeong.</p><p>Sepertinya, D.O sengaja mengambil jatah cuti liburan dari <em>basecamp </em>militer untuk merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya tersebut, merujuk pada sebuket bunga mawar di tangan kirinya yang bebas serta cincin mahal dari brand Cartier yang terlihat melingkar di jari manis Doyoung. Sesuatu yang tak ayal mencetuskan pemikiran bahwa keduanya mungkin saja telah bertunangan secara diam-diam.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">KOMENTAR (12.7 K)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#turunkanhargapc</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>ANJRIT DAH AH GA NGERTI LAGI.</p><p><sup>↑</sup> 12.7K <sup>↓ </sup>0</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>jaedofess</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kepada oknum bernama Jung Jaehyun, kami mewakili segenap pendukung kapal JaeDo cabang Indonesia cuma bisa bilang : AYO DONG PETRUS SAM(KE)YANG alias PEPET TERUS SAMPAI (KEMBALI) SAYANG!! Janur kuning belum melengkung, Bung! Masih ada kesempatan!</p><p>➥ Ini yang <em>downvote </em>pasti penumpang kapal sebelah yang bahagia karena OTP-nya berlayar. Iya, kan?</p><p><sup>↑</sup> 3.23K <sup>↓ </sup>2K</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>kpopbalabala</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mereka yang patah hati dan jatuh cinta, ngapa gue yang rungsing mikirinnya.</p><p><sup>↑</sup> 2.1K <sup>↓ </sup>0</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>penggemaroppakorea</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sebagai orang yang mengamati kisah cinta Doyoung dan Jaehyun selama ini, aku hanya bisa bernyanyi ‘Mengapa kita bertemu, bila akhirnya dipisahkan. Mengapa kita berjumpa, tapi akhirnya dijauhkan’.</p><p>➥ Kau bilang hatimu aku. Nyatanya bukan untuk aku.</p><p>➥ Bintang di langit nan indah. Dimanakah cinta yang dulu. Masihkah aku di sana, di relung hati dan mimpimu.</p><p>➥ Andaikan engkau disini. Andaikan tetap denganku.</p><p>➥ Aku hancur ku terluka, namun engkaulah nafasku. Kau cintaku meski aku bukan di benakmu lagi.</p><p>➥ DAN KU BERUNTUNG SEMPAT MEMILIKIMUUU ~</p><p>    ➥ maaf jbjb, ini judul lagunya apa ya, hyung?</p><p>        ➥ Kahitna – Sempat Memiliki</p><p>            ➥ bukannya yovie &amp; nuno ya, nder? Cmiiw.</p><p>                ➥ Astagfirullah, maaf typo. Iya, Yovie &amp; Nuno maksud saya.</p><p><sup>↑</sup> 1.7K <sup>↓ </sup>10</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>netizendrama</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Who needs The World of The Married kalau ada drama di dunia nyata yang jauh lebih menarik.</p><p><sup>↑</sup> 1.1K <sup>↓ </sup>57</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>doyourbest</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rasanya mau ngejejelin ayam richeese level 5 ke orang-orang yang dengan seenak udelnya nuduh D.O sebagai orang ketiga. For your information aja ya untuk kalian yang baru tergila-gila korea karena jalur kilat pandemi corona, D.O tuh udah kenal Doyoung dari sejak masih pacaran sama Jaehyun. Kalo emang D.O niat pengen nikung, ngapain juga capek2 nungguin pacar orang sampai lima tahun? Biar kata badannya kecil gitu, doi termasuk golongan most wanted guy di korea, yang ngantri pengen jadi pacar dia banyak, maap-maap aja. Tolong ditatar dulu itu mulut sama jari sebelum koar-koar ngecap dia pelakor ˋ3ˊ</p><p><sup>↑</sup> 1K <sup>↓ </sup>0</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>YouTube</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>#SunnySideUp #JungJaehyun</p><p>
  <strong>Jung Jaehyun – Shot (Official Music Video)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>23,209,783 views · Premiered on 14 Feb 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Comments :</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LANYOfficial </strong>
  <em>· an hour ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful things do come out of the worst experiences. Something destructive turned into art right here. Bravo, Jung Jaehyun!</em>
</p><p><strong>Xiao De Jun</strong> <em>· an hour ago</em></p><p>
  <em>The lyrics : </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you wonder how did our happy ending go? I thought you had it in your hands. Must’ve lost it when we dance, oh, well. Do I have to smile, and pretend? But I don’t think I can take this. Shot, to my body. I don’t feel like I belong. I don’t feel like I’m somebody that I know, or if I know you. Do you know how much it hurts me? No you’re just another memory to forget.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DANG, Hyung. Who hurts you?</em>
</p><p><em>➥</em> <strong>netizendrama </strong><em>· a seconds ago</em></p><p><em>     Ini orang di atas gue perlu banget pake masih nanya lagi siapa? Subscribe Line Today ga sih dia?</em> </p><p>
  <strong>sijeuni </strong>
  <em>· a minutes ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gue kalo jadi Kim Doyoung minta jatah royalti sih kayaknya, soalnya ini lakik literally bikin banyak lagu dimana mostly terinspirasi dari dia.</em>
</p><p><em>➥</em> <strong>sijeuni </strong><em>· a seconds ago</em></p><p>
  <em>Sorry ralat sebelum gue dihujat masyarakat. Doyoung mah udah tajir melintir dari main drama yang bayarannya 5 juta won per episodenya. Mana level dia ngeributin royalti sebagai pembagian harta gono gini. Emangnya kita? Perkara password Netflix aja dijadiin pembahasan setelah putus sama mantan, Cuma gegara selama masih pacaran dulu sharing biaya langganan.  </em>
</p><p><strong>ayutingting</strong> <em>· a seconds ago</em></p><p>
  <em>Damn, Kim Doyoung. Ayo sebutkan negara mana yang kamu selamatkan di kehidupanmu sebelumnya hingga ada cowo kalem dan ganteng seperti Jaehyun yang sebegitu cintanya sama kamu sampai membikinkan lagu-lagu masterpiece macam begini. Sungguh, aku iri.</em>
</p><p><strong>tyong</strong> <em>· a seconds ago</em></p><p>
  <em>@doyochi you may want to check this one out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Twitter</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mes #TeamPinky @OH_mes2 <em>· </em>Feb 2, 2021</strong>
</p><p>[BREAKING] EXO’s D.O announces marriage plans with labelmates — actor and singer Kim Do Young— next September. The agency confirms.  </p><p><strong>15.7K</strong> Retweets <strong>2.3K</strong> Quote Tweets <strong>29.5K</strong> Likes</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>valentineboy @jaehyunboom_</em></strong> <em>· 7m</em></p><p>
  <em>HAH, SEBENTAR! JADI YANG CINCIN YANG DI AWAL FEBRUARI TAHUN LALU ITU BENERAN CINCIN TUNANGAN???? ASDFGHJKL!!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>jdfess|2601 @jaedofess</em>
  </strong>
  <em> · 12m</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ga apa-apa gaes *puk puk* kalau jodoh, ga akan lari kemana katanya. Mungkin saat ini belum waktunya, tapi di masa depan siapa tahu ada sebuah keajaiban, ya gak bun?</em>
</p><p><em>➥</em> <strong>T.T @<em>jejenuna </em></strong><em>· 1m</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>   Mantap, saya suka optimismenya.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Babah @onyourmark </em>
  </strong>
  <em>· 15m</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaehyun update IG stories di Amrik will be lyke : #nowplaying Samson – Kenangan Terindah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>➥</em>
  <em> <strong>jdfess|2601 @jaedofess</strong> · 1m</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Atau Kahitna – Tak Kan Terganti</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#pinky @0hmez </em>
  </strong>
  <em>· 25m</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Artis-artis lain keluar wamil biasanya konfirm main drama apa lah, comeback album baru lah. Atau sebaliknya, ujug-ujug ngumumin mau kawin terus beberapa bulan kemudian langsung wamil. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do Kyungsoo, tho? Ga ada angin ga ada ujan, ngumumin wamil. Begitu selesai wamil, tiba-tiba konfirm mau kawin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The real definition of ‘paved the way’.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>yakul @ibuibuyakult </em>
  </strong>
  <em>· 35m</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hhhh makanya kalo cinta tuh diperjuangin gaes, jangan malah disia-siain. Nanti berujung cuma bisa gigit jari nih kayak si Jepri.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Lysn</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>[TRANS] 210202 Doyoung Lysn Update</p><p>Halo semua, ini Doyoung.</p><p>Percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar sampai nekat menepikan mobil di sisi jalan raya hanya untuk mengetikkan pesan ini dengan segera. Tenang saja, aku parkir di tempat yang aman dan sama sekali tidak melanggar marka atau rambu jalan yang dapat menyebabkanku dikenakan kartu tilang.</p><p>Sebenarnya aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke perusahaan guna membahas sesuatu yang sepertinya kalian pasti sudah dapat menebaknya dengan benar. Tapi rupanya, lagi-lagi Kim Doyoung kalah cepat dengan para jurnalis dan wartawan.</p><p>Kalian pasti terkejut ya? Sama, aku juga. Meski mungkin kita terkejut untuk alasan yang berbeda.</p><p>Awalnya, aku ingin menyampaikan semuanya sendiri secara resmi melalui akun media sosial pribadi maupun <em>platform</em> yang dikelola oleh agensi. Makanya aku kaget sekali sewaktu manajer <em>hyung</em> meneleponku saat tengah menyetir tadi, memberitahukan bahwa beritanya sudah menyebar, menghancurkan rencana awal yang telah kami susun.</p><p>Sungguh hatiku jadi terasa berat sekali sekarang, dipenuhi rasa bersalah sebab kalian harus mengetahui semua ini dari orang lain dan bukan dari diriku sendiri.</p><p>Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, aku sadar telah menimbulkan banyak kekhawatiran di kalangan penggemar. Meski aku juga berusaha keras untuk mengubur semua rumor itu dengan mendapatkan berbagai pencapaian baru (drama, album, film, dsb), aku sadar akan tiba saatnya dimana aku akhirnya harus memberikan penjelasan.</p><p>Menjalin sebuah hubungan asmara selama tujuh tahun dengan Jaehyun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Meski yah— ternyata hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan.</p><p>Di episode terakhir 'Memories of Me' ada satu segmen pertanyaan yang sayangnya tidak ditayangkan. Giliran pertanyaan dari Jaehyun yang membacakan. Di kertasnya tertulis "<em>If you could do it over again, what would you change?</em>".</p><p>Saat itu, aku dengan tanpa keraguan menjawab "Tidak ada."</p><p>Kenapa? Apa itu berarti aku tidak lagi mencintainya?</p><p>Justru sebaliknya.</p><p>
  <em>I think it ended when it needed to.</em>
</p><p>Kalau kami pertahankan itu lebih lama, dengan tanpa melakukan perubahan apa-apa, rasanya kami mungkin malah akan berakhir saling membenci satu sama lain.</p><p>Aku pernah membaca suatu artikel di internet. Disana, penulisnya menyebutkan bahwa dia percaya ada empat buah cinta di dalam kehidupan setiap manusia.</p><p>
  <em>First love, true love, soulmate, and my husband.</em>
</p><p>Seseorang yang berakhir menjadi suamiku nantinya tidak berarti mesti menjadi cinta pertama, cinta sejati, maupun belahan jiwa. Justru, dia lebih dari ketiganya, berada di level tertinggi karena itu berarti dari semua yang pernah singgah di hati, aku memutuskan memilihnya untuk menjalani kehidupan dan menua bersama. </p><p>Ya, tebakan kalian benar.</p><p>Jung Jaehyun adalah tiga yang pertama, tapi bukan yang terakhir.</p><p>Saya memang mencintai dia, tidak ada yang perlu diragukan mengenai hal itu.</p><p>Lalu mengapa kami berpisah?</p><p>Jawabannya, karena aku sadar cinta bukanlah segala-galanya.</p><p>Pada akhirnya, aku butuh <em>partner</em> hidup. <em>My other half</em>. Orang yang punya visi dan misi hidup yang sama, yang bisa mendorongku menjadi lebih baik, serta menerima dan melengkapi kekuranganku juga.</p><p>Aku dan Jaehyun sepakat bahwa hubungan kami tidak akan pernah mampu untuk sampai berada di tahapan tertinggi itu.</p><p>Berat memang. Aku menangis dan mengurung diri berhari-hari. Terus-menerus mempertanyakan apa yang salah dari diriku sampai hubungan kami tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan meski sudah lama saling mengenal.</p><p>Jaehyun seorang musisi, jadi dia punya cara pelampiasannya sendiri. Menulis lagu-lagu patah hati adalah salah satu <em>privilege</em> yang dia miliki. Aku mengerti dengan pilihannya dan tidak merutuki hal itu sama sekali.</p><p>Tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang kami berdua habiskan untuk merenung dan menginterospeksi diri, ternyata jawabannya berujung sama. Kami tidak bisa lagi bersama atas dasar ikatan asmara.</p><p>Apa kami marahan? Memutus hubungan hanya karena tidak lagi pacaran?</p><p>Engga. Sama sekali tidak.</p><p>Jaehyun adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang rencana pernikahan ini, bahkan lebih dulu dari keluargaku. Entah kenapa, aku butuh pendapatnya. Jawaban iya atau tidak yang kuberikan pada pasanganku yang sekarang, berada di genggaman tangan seorang Jung Jaehyun waktu itu.</p><p>Bodoh sekali memang. Tapi— aku tidak bisa membohongi diri bahwa aku sangat percaya dengan pendapatnya. Dia tahu diriku luar dan dalam. Sebagai seseorang yang lama bersama, dia paling mengerti aku membutuhkan pasangan yang seperti apa, dan apakah orang ini bisa membahagiakanku ke depannya.</p><p>Jaehyun bisa saja menjawab tidak, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Katanya, dia ingin aku bahagia, meski itu tidak dengannya.</p><p>Jaehyun memang masih belum menemukan orang lain yang lebih tepat untuknya, tapi aku yakin cepat atau lambat waktunya akan tiba. Dan saat itu terjadi nanti, aku mungkin juga akan berada di garda terdepan untuk melakukan uji kelayakan, karena Jaehyun juga berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik.</p><p>Jangan khawatir, hubungan kami aman dan tentram. Jaehyun bahkan sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya yang sangat padat itu agar bisa datang ke acara pernikahan.</p><p>Awas saja kalau sampai dia mangkir, sebab aku tak segan untuk terbang ke Amerika dan menggiringnya sendiri kesini.</p><p>Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua selama ini kepada kami berdua. Aku sangat amat mengerti bila kalian belum bisa menerima keputusan kami. Semoga ke depannya, baik diriku maupun Jaehyun bisa menjadi pribadi maupun artis yang lebih baik lagi.</p><p>Akhir kata, tolong dukung album Sunny Side Up yang kelima ya! Jaehyun bilang ini masih rahasia, tapi tak apalah toh aku hanya memberi sedikit <em>spoiler</em>, kan? Hihihi</p><p>Sehat-sehat terus ya kalian semua.</p><p>With love,<br/>
Kim Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since i'm too lazy to cross-posted this on my Wattpad (jejenuna) because the apps require to add a cover, therefore i decided to post here. Hitung-hitung meramaikan tag JaeDo in Bahasa yang bisa dihitung dengan sepuluh jari di AO3 huhu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>